Girl of My Dreams
by Actress Anna
Summary: Being hurt and damaged made her the best psychologist at the age of 17. Taking this job means taking her sister out of child abuse. On the other side, he is a damaged boy who opened his heart to one girl, but she gave it away. And then he meets her. The girl of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1 my new life

**Hey guys! I'm typing the story My Psychologist again!  
**

**Ok! Let's start!**

* * *

**Ally Dawson POV**

I sighed. I looked around my office. It was so... organized. It made me uncomfortable. That mahogany desk in the middle, those jail-like metal office filers in the corner. That glass bookcase, with all the patients that I am supposed to assist during this week. My office chair. The desk lamp. The carpet. I slowly walked over to the window. The sight took my breath away.

It was Manhattan during sunrise. It really was breathtaking. Nothing was on. No lights, no LED billboards.

I returned to my desk. There, next to my Mac computer, laid a single piece of paper. On the top, it states all my information, and the rules. Then, came the list of patients.

I sighed and sat down. I stared at the mahogany doors. Once, my prince will come in. Once, I will walk out like a princess. But for now, I am stuck being the world's best psychologist at the age of 17. I already have all the degrees, even PHD.

But it hasn't helped my love life.

I had been the best student from Kindergarten to University. All A's. My lowest score ever was a 94. I skipped 5 grades!

And because of that, I ended up with 4 broken ribs, a black eye, and a broken nose at the age of 9, from my dad.

Since my mom left us, he had drunk. A lot. But that didn't affect him from performing child abuse. Yes, child abuse. I had put up with this since I was 7. Luckily, my best friend Trish, had offered me space in her apartment, with my little sister, Brooke, 2 years also. She also got abused. She was really the most adorable thing ever. With black hair, and light blue eyes. she was the most positive person I knew. When father beat her, she never cried.

But the day that I walked out of there, with Brooke holding my hand, only being 8. No, she is not mental. It is just that she never got to grow up with a mom. and she got all clingy to me because she is a very shy person, and can't even trust her own dad.

Now, because I earn a lot of money, being the world's best psychologist and stuff, I afford to send Brooke to a private girls school, with many after-school activities. Even though she is still shy, and has a lot of friends, I am her best friend. She looks up to me. And, if I ask her to do something, she will cancel her plans to do it.

Our apartment was really modern. I share a room with Trish, because I know that Brooke needs her own room.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the mahogany doors. This was my first patient. I hoped I look presentable. In a white dress, and black heels, I think I look alright.

"Come in!"

* * *

**Austin POV**

I sighed. My parents had sent me to see a psychologist. I don't really know what they do, but my parents think I have a problem.

I drink. At parties. But that's it. Also, there's a party every other day. So I drink a lot.

Yes, I have an attitude. Yes, I can be mean, snobby, and cocky.

But that's my protection. I'm the bad boy, at the age of 18. I have a girlfriend, who slept with every guy in this school, but me and her were voted best couple, and best couples have to date.

Her name is Alexis. She can be bitchy. Well, she is bitchy. And overly obsessed with the color pink.

But I'm still a virgin.

So here I am, going to meet the world's best psychologist. She's only 17.

But, I bet she dresses like a granny and is a nerd.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by an annoyed-looking woman.

"Austin Moon! Room 6!" she nasally whined.

I dragged myself to room 6.

I knocked on the mahogany doors. "Come in" an angelic voice called.

As I walked in, I froze. I saw the girl of my dreams.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Review! Also see my other fanfiction, Deserted Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I didn't update in like forever. these this In 1 1/2 hours, writers block! Read, review!**

* * *

Ally POV-

I looked up to see a guy walk in. Anger issues, probably. He had beach blonde hair, tan skin, surprising for NY, and hazel eyes. He had the bad boy look on him. I look down at my paper once again. Austin Moon, it says. Well, lets give Bad Boy Moon a shot.

Austin POV-

I thought she was fake. Only In my dreams. Yea yea, Austin Moon has a dream about a girl. Big deal! Seriously though, I thought she wasn't real, until now.

"Good morning, Austin." The angelic voice calls. I snap out of my thoughts and now gap at her, before realizing and blushing profusely. "Hey there..." I said looking at her name engraved in the desk." Ally..." I stuttered.

"So, before we have this whole conversation about you and how your having problems, can you tell me a little bout you?" She asks, twisting a lock of hair in her fingers.

Damn she's good. But what do I say? "Well what do you want to know?" I asked, getting my spice back. I gotta be smooth with her.

Ally POV-

I saw him smirk. Suddenly, I felt my heart flutter. What the-? I nervously adjust my shirt. "Umm... I started. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I blurted, then covered my mouth. Oh shit, I thought.

He looked surprised for a second, before rambling,

" Yes. Wait no... Wait maybe. Depending on how you feel. Wait, forget that. Do you want to go out with me? No, you have a boyfriend? I don't want to go out with you! Wait yes I do! It depends! Do you like me? You hate me? Wh-"

I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. I feel confused. "Austin, calm down." I said soothingly, like to a baby.

He took deep breaths, as he regained his cool. " Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked. I narrowed my eyes but I couldn't keep the look of hurt flashing on my face.

"Let's get this shit over with." He grumbled.

I sighed. "Ok, Austin. What's troubling you?"

"Nothing." He firmly stated. " Well, your here, aren't you?" I inquired. "Because my parents forced me to come here. Like I want to be with all the grannies and losers here." He shot back.

I gasped, and held back tears. "I-I d-dint mean it like that!" Austin exclaims. He face palms, as I hear him mutter, "Oh god what did I do?"

I looked away, thinking. I guess I am a loser. I'm a fucking nobody. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and they spilled on my face as I closed my eyes.

"Listen... I couldn't hold in my anger, ok? I'm sorry, I don't mean that. I just have a lot in my mind. Everything I do is fucking wrong. Every single move. I'm fucking messed up, ok? I have a clingy bitchy girlfriend, I'm failing school. I want to become an Internet sensation but my parents killed that dream. I tried suicide, I tried cutting. I tried everything, Ally. I'm failing my life. I need to get out of this hellhole!"

Austin POV-

By now, tears were streaming down my face. Real smooth, Austin I thought.

It felt good to get it off my chest. Oh no, I messed up. Now she thinks I'm a creep. I get up and start heading for the door, when I hear

"Wait!"

And it feels like I'm engulfed in a sea of vanilla and warm fuzzy things. I see Ally hugging me, also crying. It's the way her body perfectly molds into mine, the way her hair is so soft and perfect. Only she can comfort me. Not my parents. Heck, not even my girlfriend.

It's not only that I want her.

I need her to live.

Ally POV-

I don't know why I decided to hug him. It's just something about him. The way he's a bad boy, but around me he's not. He has his bad boy moments, but he's not.

Something just... Clicked for me.

I look up into his eyes, with flecks of gold. He looked down at me, cheeks pink, eyes looking relieved and full of... Love? No, it must be admiration.

"Thank you." He whispers. "Do you mind if I take you out somewhere for helping me get this off my mind?"

"Oh, it's not a big deal, I help everyone-"

"Meet me by the entrance here, 7 sharp. " He huskily interrupts, his breath tickling my ear. I can't help but lower my gaze, turning red. What is going on with me?

He takes me chin and raises it, so I look up at him. My eyes widen in surprise. I try to pull away, but I don't want to.

He knows I don't want to.

He gets closer and closer by the second. Soon, he's just a millimeter away from my lips, staring at them.

But I'm the one who closes the gap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about this short chap! Review!**

* * *

Ally POV-

What just happened? I kissed my client. My mouth opened in shock. I. Kissed. My. Client! How unprofessional of me! I'm sure to get fired! All this is going on in my head when I realize that I'm still kissing him! I snap out of my thoughts and look at Austin.

His eyes are wide open, but they slowly close. I smirk, he seems to be enjoying it. Suddenly, I feel force on my lips. He's kissing back! Next thing I know, I'm pressed against the wall, my hands in his fluffy hair, his hands on my waist.

I pull away. This wasn't right. My eyes were open in surprise. I mean I don't even know the guy, and I'm going around kissing him? My mom and Brooke would be so disappointed.

I look at him, and I see disappointment flash across his face. He can't like me, right? I mean it was a "in the moment" thing. But he's blushing profusely. He turns, and leaves.

But I know this Austin Moon affected me, a lot.

Austin POV-

She pulled away, now aware of what happened. But I can't get the taste of her lips out of my head. I only know her for 45 minutes, yet I opened up. Well halfway. I'm never giving my heart out ever. Especially after Cassidy.

I'm walking down the gray stairs, stopping to look out the windows on every floor. The LED billboards are gonna be the death of me.

I walk out into the streets, looking up. I can't help it, I always look up, even though I lived here for 15 years. I feel so tiny standing here, looking up. All those skyscrapers.

I look at my IPhone. 11 missed calls from Alexis. Do I like her, or ally? I mean, she is the Girl of my dreams, but I just met her. We're just friends. The look on her face says so. I sighed. Wait... It's 6 Pm... I had my date with Ally at 7!

Friend date.

I think.

I rub my neck before running down the street to Dezs home. He already had half of my clothes anyways.

Ally POV-

I sigh as I step into our apartment. "ALLY!"a girly voice screams, and I am engulfed into a hug by Brooke.

"Sooo..." She says, raising her eyebrows. I could tell her anything, along with Trish. She saw me lost in my thoughts, so she calls Trish so I could spill.

"And then we kissed... It felt like butterflies, but I mean I only know him for like 45 minutes! He is cute though. He blushed and them he walked off." I finished. Trish squeals. "you guys are totes head over heels for each other!" She giggles. "Can I be the bridesmaid?" I laugh and push her.

"Oh wait, I'm supposed to meet him downstairs at the lobby at work at 7." I remind myself as well as them, cause I forgot. Oops. Trishs jaw drops. "OMG! HE ASKED YOU ON A DATE!" She fangirls.

I blushed. "Not really. He just said he wanted to thank me." Trish looks at me like I'm crazy. "He kissed you back! No offense, but you are SOOO oblivious." Trish laughs.

Brooke gasps. "Look at the time you have half a hour!" I start to freak out. "Woah, Ally calm down." Trish says. "Imma lay down your outfit." I quickly take a shower, and I see what Trish Layed out for me.

I think he's gonna like it, I think as I smirk.


End file.
